The invention relates to the area of forced vortex technology. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the invention is directed to a multi-modal forced vortex device that can generate variable magnitude (1) attractive forces, (2) down or pushing forces, (3) up or lifting forces, and (4) yaw, pitch and roll forces.
In recent years there have been substantial advancements in understanding the physics of forced vortex technology. Generally, when a set of partially enclosed blades is made to rotate, the rotating blades create a positive or negative pressure inside the partially enclosed volume (relative to the environment outside the partially enclosed volume) depending upon the speed and direction of the rotating blades and the amount and direction of fluid (e.g., air or water) flowing through the enclosed volume. When the pressure within the partially enclosed volume is negative relative to the ambient pressure, surrounding fluid rushes into the lower pressure area around the blades creating a down-force on the device housing the rotating blades. Alternatively, when the pressure within the partially enclosed volume is positive relative to the ambient pressure, an up-force is created on the device housing the rotating blades.
Currently, the lift and down-force modes of operation are used across a wide range of fields. For example, airplanes, helicopters and submarines produce propulsive forces based on these principles. In addition, domestic ceiling fans are adjustable to either push down air near the ceiling or lift the air nearer to the ground towards the ceiling. Similarly, variable pitched water-jet propulsors provide forward or reverse motion to ships and submarines. The forced vortex attractive force mode of operation created by this technology has also been used to increase the traction of vehicles on slippery and vertical surfaces and for use as a material handling device.
However, there are still many problems in the area of forced vortex technology. The rotating blades currently used in the forced vortex technology field are often unenclosed or mounted at a fixed angle of attack, thereby greatly limiting their ability to generate more than one type of force (e.g., a downward/pushing force or an upward/lifting force or an attractive/suction force). Other devices have blades mounted directly onto a disk, creating a heavier set of blades that require greater amounts of energy to operate/rotate for a given amount of generated force. Still other devices have a disk partially enclosing the blades which is mounted directly onto a rotating axis. Each of these forced vortex devices are limited to a single mode of operation. Additionally, each forced vortex device is designed to function in a single set of environmental conditions. In addition to these operating limitations, existing forced vortex technologies create safety concerns. For example, blades that become disconnected during operation and which are not enclosed or only partially enclosed create a severe safety risk and can easily cause injury or death.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a forced vortex apparatus capable of operating in a number of different modes. It would be a further benefit to provide these capabilities in a device that is inherently safer to operate than existing forced vortex devices.